Hunter Association
or |romaji = Hantā Kyōkai |manga debut = Chapter 12 (Mentioned) |anime debut = Episode 3 (1999) (Mentioned) |status = Active |classification = Hunters |leader = Isaac Netero (12th) Pariston Hill (13th) Cheadle Yorkshire (14th; Current) |base of operations = Swardani City |affiliations = Zodiacs Pure Paladin Squad}} The Hunter Association ( Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 or ,Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Hantā Kyōkai) is a non-governmental organizationHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 responsible for the testing and licensing of "Hunters" (ハンター, Hantā), individuals who have proven themselves through the rigorous exam to be elite members of humanity. With the passing of the Hunter Exam, an applicant is rewarded with a license to go almost anywhere in the world and do almost anything, thus declaring them Hunters. Typically, Hunters devote themselves to tracking down priceless items, mystical places, and the unseen wonders of the world. By the time the 13th Hunter Chairman Elections ended, the association counted 635 members,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 having lost as many as 26 Hunters from the first round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 After the 289th Hunter Exam, the number rose to at least 785 due to the inclusion of 150 Provisional Hunters with limited licenses for the Dark Continent voyage on top of the regular examinees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358Right after the events of the Chimera Ant arc, the Hunter Association counted exactly 661 members (Chapter 320). If the three Hunters who lost their lives during that period—Pokkle, Kite, and Isaac Netero—are added to the count, it follows that the association had at least 664 members after the 288th Hunter Exam, 663 after the 287th, and 656 after the 286th. The Profession A Hunter's job is not only that of looking for treasures and hunting animals. True Hunters dedicate themselves to the protection of knowledge, people, and nature. They must preserve culturally precious items or species of animals and plants they are able to discover. Furthermore, they must also arrest criminals and in rare cases even fellow Hunters who have committed heinous crimes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 A "hunt" ( , hanto) can range from a task commissioned by a client to one ordered by the higher-ups of the organization, to a quest a Hunter goes on of their own volition. Goods and Properties Vehicles * Airships: The Hunter Association owns and operates an assortment of blimps. The uses vary from the transportation of peopleHunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 or goods.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Companies * Phone Company: A company used to operate the Q software.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Locations * Hunter Association Building: The headquarters of the association. * NGL: Former country and now a nature reserve, it was placed under the jurisdiction of the association after the Chimera Ant incident. Perks and Communications Hunter License A Hunter License is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunter Exam which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It provides free access to most of the public services and permission to go almost anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing major legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A Hunter License also grants access to guarded information as well as being an easy way to get jobs. Furthermore, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain a Hunter's family for generations.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Hunter Website By typing the correct URL, inserting the code of one's license and swiping it into any computer, a Hunter is able to access Hunters' Tavern, a Hunter-only website where all manners of information unretrievable through other means can be purchased.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Q By sending a 9-digit code to a phone company owned by the Hunter Association, a Hunter can send and receive messages via Q, a software that leaves no logs or call history and that cannot be detected by regular wiretapping systems. Hunter Code Hunters have a simple code to transmit secret messages to each other. Hunter Bylaws # Hunters must always be on the hunt for something. # Hunters must have a minimum understanding of martial arts. This includes learning Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 #* Kakin bodyguards who passed the 289th Hunter ExamHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 are not required to know Nen and are designated as Provisional Hunters.The exact text of the clause attached to the second article of the Hunter Bylaws was never shown, it was only described in a fragmented way; therefore, the wording of the clause written on this article page does not accurately represent the actual one. # Once a Hunter is licensed, that license cannot be revoked for whatever reason. However, a license will not be reissued for whatever reason. # Hunters shall not target other Hunters unless they have committed heinous crimes. # One star is given to a Hunter who produces remarkable achievements in a particular field. # Two stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills five articles, holds an official position and has mentored a junior Hunter who is awarded a star. # Three stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills the six articles and produces remarkable accomplishments in multiple fields. # The Chief Executive of the Hunter Association must earn the confidence of a majority of his colleagues. When the position of chairman is vacated, the vote to elect the next chairman must be conducted at once and deputy power is given to the Vice-Chairman in the meantime. # The authority to decide on a method to select new members is given to the chairman. However, to significantly change existing methods requires the confidence of a majority of colleagues. # Any matter not mentioned here will be decided in a cabinet consisting of the chairman, vice-chairman and staff advisors. The Chairman has the authority to select the Vice-Chairman and staff. Clients So far only the V6 is known to have hired the association itself and not simply Hunters. Positions and Ranks Chairman The Chairman, also known as Chief Executive, is the leader of the Hunter Association. He or she has the most power and authority within the organization. Chairmen have been seen communicating directly with the heads of the V5Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 and the International Permit Agency.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 * Eleven unknown chairmen (former) * 12th: Isaac Netero (former) * 13th: Pariston Hill (former) * 14th: Cheadle YorkshireHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Vice Chairman The Vice Chairman is the second highest-ranking individual in the Hunter Association, exceeding even the staff advisors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He or she is appointed directly by the Chairman, as per the 8th article. Should the position of Chairman be vacated, the Vice Chairman gains deputy power until the conclusion of the election. * Pariston Hill (former) * Cheadle Yorkshire (former) Staff Advisor Advisors assist the Chairman and Vice Chairman in matters not explicitly detailed in the Hunter Bylaws, and are appointed by the former. The Chairman can invest them with additional powers, such as tasking them with the organization of the chairman election. Under Chief Executive Isaac Netero, the advisors were 11 and, together with the Vice Chairman, made up an informal group known as "The Zodiacs". * Cheadle Yorkshire (former) * Ging Freecss (former) * Pariston Hill (former) * Botobai Gigante * Cluck * Gel * Ginta * Kanzai * KurapikaHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 * Leorio Paradinight * Mizaistom Nana * Saccho Kobayakawa * Saiyu * Pyon Managing Bodies Exam Commission See also: Examiner (Category) The Exam Commission is tasked with the organization and management of the Hunter Exam. The examiners are nominated by a board every year and supervise a trial without pay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 By the 9th article, the Chairman is also the Head of the Exam Commission and has the authority to decide on a method to select new members. However, examiners are largely free to choose the content of their trial, as long as they satisfy agreed-upon criteria. * Isaac Netero (former Head of Commission) * Cheadle Yorkshire (Head of Commission) Review Board The Review Board is a commission that assigns jobs to specific Hunters. Not even the Chairman is powerful enough to defy their decisions. Should a government or private business enlist the Hunter Association's help, and should that job receive many applications, the Review Board is tasked with assigning it going off skill and aptitude.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Election Task Force A group of Hunters who supervise the election of the Chairman, defining its structure and serving as poll-watchers. They are appointed by the previous Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 328 The Task Force is led by a Chief Executive, who is tasked with vote counting. * Beans (Chief Executive) * Zodiacs Disciplinary Committee The exact activities of this body are unknown. If its name is any indication, it may be responsible for ensuring members of the association respect the bylaws. * Bushidora Ambitious (former) Star System Stars reflect the contributions of a Hunter to the association and society in one or more areas. 1 Star One Star ( , Hoshi ga Hitotsu) is given to Hunters who have produced remarkable achievements in a particular field; they can be promoted to the status of Single-Star Hunter ( , Shinguru Hantā)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 or Single Hunter (シングルハンター, Shinguru Hantā). * Bushidora AmbitiousHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 * Cutie Beauty * Ickshonpe Katocha * Menchi * Morel Mackernasey * Sanbica Norton * TsezguerraHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 2 Stars Two Stars ( , Hoshi ga Futatsu) are given to Hunters who fulfill the first 5 articles of the Hunter Bylaws, who hold an official position, and who have mentored at least one junior student who has received one star; they can be promoted to the status of Double-Star Hunter ( , Daburu Hantā) or Double Hunter (ダブルハンター, Daburu Hantā). * Biscuit Krueger * Ging FreecssHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 }} * Linne Horsdoeuvre * Mizaistom Nana * Saccho Kobayakawa * Teradein Neutral 3 Stars Three Stars ( , Hoshi ga Mittsu) are given to Hunters who fulfill the first 6 articles of the Hunter Bylaws and who have produced remarkable achievements in multiple fields; they can be promoted to the status of Triple-Star Hunter ( , Toripuru Hantā) or Triple Hunter (トリプルハンター, Toripuru Hantā). This is the rarest and most difficult rank to obtain, and it is considered a great honor. Out of the over 600 Hunters in the Hunter Association, the number of Triple-Star Hunters is only about 10. * Botobai Gigante * Cheadle Yorkshire * Pariston Hill Becoming a Hunter To become a Professional Hunter, two requirements have to be fulfilled: passing the Hunter Exam as well as the Secret Hunter Exam. It has been implied that the rules do not bar non-human candidates (presumably beings with a comparable level of intelligence) from taking the Hunter Exam, and thus from becoming Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Hunter Exam Finding the Exam The Hunter Exam takes place annually in the second week of January. All applicants are held in equal consideration. Reaching the area in which the Hunter Exam is held is an extremely difficult challenge because there are too many applicants each year for the Proctors to see them all. To reduce the number of applicants, the Hunter Association hires judges (like the Captain) to pick out the best candidates to proceed to the area where the Hunter Exam is held. If an applicant is deemed unworthy by one of these judges, they will be turned away even if they make it to the exam site. Once this area has been reached, candidates have to make their way to the Hunter Exam site. However, no applicant knows when or where the Hunter Exam will be held and it is impossible to find without a Navigator. All candidates must find a Navigator to take them to the exam, but to do this they must pass a series of tests and traps. In fact, the Navigators themselves will set up a test for the candidates to see if they are good enough to take the Hunter Exam. If such a test is passed, the Navigators will take the applicants to the floor of the first phase. The Hunter Exam The Hunter Exam is organized in a varying amount of phases, with each phase being designed to test the candidates' skills and potential—they are also used to reduce the number of candidates. There are usually 4 to 6 phases required to complete the Hunter Exam. In the Nippon Animation adaptation of the anime, bonus stages are added to further test the candidates. The content of each phase changes every year so as not to give an advantage to returning applicants, the Proctors change each year as well; Proctors decide what the phases will test. Chairman Netero oversees the exam and settles disputes between Proctors when necessary. Known Hunter Exams 267th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Ging Freecss 287th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Gon Freecss * Kurapika * Hisoka Morow * Hanzo * Pokkle * Illumi Zoldyck * Leorio Paradinight 288th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Killua Zoldyck 289th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Theta * Salkov * Myuhan * Danjin The Secret Hunter Exam Although the formal exam annually occurs during the first week in January, there is a second, unstated part of the Hunter Exam that requires every Pro Hunter to go out into the world and accomplish: learning the basic principles of Nen. One only "officially" becomes a professional Hunter after passing the exam; a Hunter is only considered as such by his peers when he learns how to use Nen. It doesn't matter how long it takes, but one will be unable to take on most Hunter jobs without learning the skill—Nen is seen as the minimum required martial skill to become a Hunter. To meet this requirement, a Hunter must either find a teacher and learn in secrecy (because doing so in public augments the risk of people with ill intent learning a potentially dangerous skill) or through a method known as Initiation. However, some already have knowledge of Nen before entering the exam and are thus instantly "qualified" if they pass it. It is known so far that all Hunters find a way to start their training shortly after the exam, therefore the difficulty of this requirement is reduced mostly to one's own adaptability to learn Nen. Types of Hunters Professional Hunters generally have a field of specialization. Alive/Active • Deceased • Former • ''Unknown Status, or Non-Canon'' Rookies A Hunter who lacks an area of specialization is classified as "Rookie" (ルーキー, Rūkī). Beast Hunters Beast Hunter (ビーストハンター, Bīsuto Hantā)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 is a type of Hunter who specializes in fauna. There are two other known types of Hunter that could possibly be considered subcategories of Beast Hunter: * the Hunter of Fantastic Beasts'The "'Hunter of Fantastic Beasts" is known as "Exotic Game Hunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 21). ( , Genjū Hantā—lit. "Phantom Beast Hunter") who specifically searches the world for scientifically undocumented animals; * and the Unidentified Beast Hunter ( , Yūma Hantā—original name probably meaning "UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal)* Hunter")Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 whose field of activity is related to cryptids, creatures like animals, and even plants, with questioned existence thought to be extinct or not to exist (e.g. many of the mythical, folkloric, paranormal, and supernatural "entities"). Blacklist Hunters Blacklist Hunter ( , Burakkurisuto Hantā—base kanji lit. meaning "Bounty Hunter" as also called in the Viz translation) is a type of Hunter whose skills are dedicated to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals. Botanical Hunters Botanical Hunter (プラントハンター, Puranto Hantā—lit. "Plant Hunter") is a type of Hunter with great knowledge about plants, that also searches for and collects them. Card Hunters Card Hunter (カードハンター, Kādo Hantā) is a type of Hunter who searches for rare cards around the world.Hunter × Hunter: Altar of Dragon Crime Hunters Crime Hunter (クライムハンター, Kuraimu Hantā) is a type of Hunter who tries to solve mysterious cases in the crime world. Cute Hunters Cute Hunter'The "'Cute Hunter" is known as "Cutiful Hunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 141). ( , Kawa Bi Hantā) is a type of Hunter whose main goal is to maintain the beauty of people and make them look younger despite their age. Disease/Virus Hunters Disease Hunter ( , Nanbyō Hantā—lit. "Intractable/Incurable Disease Hunter") and Virus Hunter (ウイルスハンター, Uirusu Hantā) are types of Hunters who tries to find new elements to cure immedicable diseases. Gourmet Hunters Gourmet Hunter (グルメハンター, Gurume Hantā; or , Bishoku Hantā—lit. "Gastronomy Hunter") is a type of Hunter whose goals are: to travel the world in search of rare cuisine/exotic foodstuffsHunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 and to find and collect rare ingredients customarily obtainable only in remote, inhospitable places. Hunters of this type are great connoisseurs of culinary culture, including related techniques, and usually have well-developed and/or demanding palates in conjunction with a voracious appetite, especially for new dining experiences. Often being prominent world-class chefs, they focus on creating new delicacies and dishes which reflect their own artistry and sophistication; bringing to life the flavors of the hardly acquirable ingredients that they have obtained, by using new and creative styles of cooking recipes. Secondarily, they are frequently called on to chase and capture poachers. Hacker Hunters Hacker Hunter (ハッカーハンター, Hakkā Hantā) is a type of Hunter who have vast knowledge of computers and specialize in working with the Internet and dealing with cyber crimes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Head Hunters Head Hunter"Head Hunter" is spelled as "Headhunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 141). (ヘッドハンター, Heddo Hantā) is a type of Hunter who specialize in discovering and cultivating new talents. Jackpot Hunters Jackpot Hunter ( , Manē Hantā—lit. "Money Hunter"; base kanji meaning "Prize Money Hunter") is a type of Hunter who has only one goal: earning money, so they find rich people and make deals/contracts with them. Lost Hunters Lost Hunter (ロストハンター, Rosuto Hantā) is a type of Hunter who specializes in seeking those from whom contact has been lost. Music Hunters Music Hunter (ミュージックハンター, Myūjikku Hantā) is a type of Hunter who, for example, devotes their skills to the pursuit of rare musical pieces.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Paleograph Hunters Paleograph Hunter ( , Komonjo Hantā—lit. "Ancient Document Hunter") is a type of Hunter who specializes in learning and translating ancient and lost languages. Poacher Hunters Poacher Hunter ( , Mitsuryō Hantā) is a type of Hunter dedicated to the study of animals and protecting them from poachers. Poison Hunters Poison Hunter (ポイズンハンター, Poizun Hantā) is a type of Hunter specialized in various poisons and their pharmaceutical usage. Problem Hunters Problem Hunter'The "'Problem Hunter" is known as "Counseling Hunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 141). ( , O Nayami Hantā): Specifics Unknown. Provisional Hunters Provisional Hunters ( , Rinji no Hantā—lit. "Temporary Hunter"; base kanji meaning "Temporary Associate Member") are the Kakin guards who passed Kurapika's screening during the 289th Hunter Exam. There are about 150. They were recruited as temporary support personnel so the Hunter Association could gain more allies in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent. The second Hunter Bylaw was modified so they could be admitted even if they could not use Nen. However, their licenses will expire after the voyage. Ruins Hunters Ruins Hunter'The "'Ruins Hunter" is known as "Archaeological Hunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 141). ( , Iseki Hantā) is a type of Hunter dedicated to uncovering, restoring, and preserving ruins in order to "revive" ancient societies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Sea Hunters Sea Hunter (シーハンター, Shī Hantā) is a type of Hunter who operates in seas looking either for animals or treasures. Temp Hunters Temp Hunter ( , Kyōsen no Hantā) is a type of Hunter with governmental jobs subcontracted to them from the Hunter Association. Depending on the difficulty of the job and risks involved, they are guaranteed a standard fee for a job taken. Some Hunters choose to make this their career and are consequently ridiculed by professional Hunters for doing so. There are approximately 200 Temp Hunters. Terrorist Hunters Terrorist Hunter (テロリストハンター, Terorisuto Hantā) is a type of Hunter specialized in tracking down terrorists and preventing terrorist attacks. Treasure Hunters Treasure Hunter (トレジャーハンター, Torejā Hantā) is a type of Hunter who scour the world in search of rare and valuable items. A Stone Hunter'The "'Stone Hunter" is known as "Gemstone Hunter" in the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation (as seen in Episode 141). (ストーンハンター, Sutōn Hantā) could possibly be considered a subtype whose quest is for precious stones and gems or related specific jewelry.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 Unclassified/Unknown Type Hunters Non-Hunter Associates and Others Trivia * Of the 100 richest people in the world, 60 are Hunters. * It is unknown if D (Dino) Hunter, the eponymous protagonist of a book narrating the adventures of a hunter,Hunter × Hunter Special, Kurapika's Memories Part 1 is one of the specializations available to and/or used by pro Hunters or if that is merely the character's name; although "dino" almost certainly is the shortening of "dinosaur", suggesting a possible Beast Hunter subtype, the hypothetical "Dinosaur Hunter". * Although not canonical, Zegin Highline is the only known Hunter to have been expelled from the association. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Hunterverband es:Asociación_de_Cazadores fr:Association_Hunter id:Asosiasi_Hunter pl:Stowarzyszenie_Łowców Category:Group Category:Hunter